LCRP History
This page is under construction. Meaning I'm working on it. If you have any historical events you wish to include on this page, please notify me in the comments and I'll see if it fits in with the timeline. Thank you. ~Lolimon thumb|link=File:LCRP2.jpg '' The first LCRP map, drawn by JediMaster0310 Time measurements The time system is recorded by years before, and years after the battle of Bardük. Before the Battle of Bardük (BBB) and After the Battle of Bardük (ABB). Despite this, you may find more contemporary historians recording by years since the Ignis War. The rebellion and subsequent fall of Kahekili NPC (5,000 BBB) Kahekili was the most beautiful of the Unseen One's Caburs, he led the choirs of caburs whose sole purpose was to praise the magnificence of the Unseen One. However, Kahekili became proud because of his beauty, thinking he could overthrow the Unseen One who had hand crafted the worlds. He began his rebellion but was overwhelmed by the armies of the Light of the world and banished from the Heavens by the Light whom he despises.When Kahekili (Known by modern Telierdians as Goth) fell, he took all of his followers with him. These were almost a third of the infinite armies of the Unseen one. This is how the Dasu'r came to be. Then, to keep them in check, the Unseen One sent the Caburs as incarnate wizards. These wizards bare the forms of older Men; they are ancient and seem to age very fast. They possess great skill of body and mind; their powers focused through their staffs/wands/rings/amulet/etc.. No magician can practice magic effectively without one of these objects. The Elven War (93-90 BBB) In the Elven War, there were two large elvish nations. A kingdom to the north called Elvesmauph, and a kingdom to the south named Alinar. Between them was the kingdom of men, Seirador. (Modern Arindear, Sion, and Lancelong.) King Noldin of Elvesmauph felt insecure and thought that Alinar was too far spread, so he decided it was in his best interest to invade (Possibly because Darystrix Sythr had accidentally released Ignis at this point, and while ignis was imprisoned at the bottom of the ocean, he still could have some manipulation.). Elvesmauph fell upon Alinar, and in so doing, mistakenly tore through Seiradorian land. Seeing how quickly Elvesmauph betrayed their treaty, the Seiradorians joined forces with Alinar, turning the Nodlin's offensive into a defensive. Elvesmauph was driven back to Noldin's keep, a great stronghold in the history of Elesmoth. Elvesmauph still had a sizable navy, with which which she continued to raid Alinar's western coast, however once King Noldin made his last stand at Noldin's Keep, the war was over. The Alinar Elves had been devastated by the war, so they migrated further south (to modern day Horaim), and Humans were able to conquer the land with some small settlements, thus the golden age of man began. The Goblin Enslavement. (81-80 BBB) The goblins were a slippery brand, dwelling in dimly-lit caves, only rising for food, as well as to to raid the ever-dwindling villages around the mountains. They would always carry weapons, never laying them down, incase of an atatck. They were excellent blacksmiths, forging the sharpest of swords and shiniest arrows. They would stock-pile their gold to the cave roofs! But, the dwarves-another cave-dwelling creatures caught wind of the goblin's wealth. And wanted it. The dwarf prince, Moreallus came, offering alliance. The Goblins would offer a portion of their wealth to the dwarves, who would protect the goblins. The goblins laid down their weapons, expect when they were to attack. The year turned to the next and the dwarves wee sure the goblins were almost defenseless. And they attacked. Eden the brute strength of the goblins couldn't defeat the hordes of the dwarves, without weapons. You could see dwarves dive for the taller goblin's knees left and right, taking them down, one by one. The taking of the goblin mines only took three weeks. The goblins were then set to the vast forest of Illronic, to chop down wood, for the now-dwarven mines. The goblins that were sent to mine were treated horrible, mining with onlky a small meal per day. Those in the forest only ate a little bit more. ANd all the while, they suffered. The Magik War (4 BBB- 1 ABB) The battle of Bardük (0ABB) The battle of Bardük was fought by the four kings: High King Jacen the Magnificent, Jae the Valiant, James the Lionhearted, and Wendell the Just of Seirador during the golden age against the Magik nations lead by their elected king Munn and their chieftains (Roughly Modern New Arindear, Spelltoopia and Sakmanka) in 0 ABB. Bardük grew as a strategic location because of the fords on the Hermosa River that were located therewere a strategic crossing place for the people of the country.. The location of the shallows in the Hermosa at the town of Bardük in Seirador. The reason we record time by this battle is because it was the largest single battle in one of the largest wars in all Ennaire's history. It was a pivotal point in the war, which ultimately lead to the Seiradorian victory At Arinshire in- this marked the end of the war. The War of the Dwarves and Ogres (98-102 ABB) The War of the Dwarves and Ogres was a great war fought between the two races from ABB 98-102, mostly taking place in and around the Kalghen Mountains. In 76 ABB Kalagir was sacked by the Dragon Brimbag. Many of the Dwarves of Valdrin’s Folk were rendered homeless and wandered through eastern Ennaire, trying to make as best a living they could. After some years of wandering they settled down in the Shilond (Now called the Vindavin Mountains). Among these Dwarves were Vrór, formerly the King under the Mountain now King of Valdrin’s folk in exile, his son Silgror I and grandson Ludvig. Vrór fell into despair after living many years in poverty, so he decided to leave his people in 98 ABB to seek out and look upon the ancestral halls of Daeöl. Accompanied by his friend Máril, they crossed the Bluemoon Pass and came down to the East-gate of Daeöl where Vrór took it upon himself to enter alone, despite the warnings of Máril who stayed behind in the dale. Vrór was caught and slain by Zagorth the Ogre-chieftain who had ruled in Daeöl, and after a few days Vrór's head was branded with Zagorth's name and the corpse was thrown out of the gate where it was found by Máril. He was left alive to serve as a messenger to the Dwarves that Zagorth now claimed to be the King of Daeöl, and to stay away. When Máril returned to the king's son Silgror, he told him of his father's murder and the Ogre's warning. For eleven days without eating or sleeping the new king sat, until he stood and cried "This shall not be borne!" From ABB 98-101 the Kalagars responded to this tragedy by gathering an army, and calling on all the other six Houses of the Dwarves for war. In 101 the Dwarven host was ready, and departed for war; assailing and sacking all the Ogre-holds they could find from Mount Gundu, in the north, to the Isenvale in the south one by one. Little is actually known about the five year-long war, however it is known that most of it was fought underground, in the great mines and tunnels of the Kalghen Mountains, where Dwarves excelled in combat. The Battle of Dûloros The war came to a climax in 102 when the final battle was fought in the Jimil Dale below the East-gate of Daeöl, the Battle of Dûloros. The Dwarves gained victory in this notoriously bloody encounter when reinforcements arrived late on the scene from the Silver Hills. Zorgoth was slain by Dárin Ironfist. In the aftermath, King Silgror wanted to enter reclaim the city, but the Dwarves not of Valdrin’s folk refused, saying that the city was not their Fathers' House; they had honored Vrór's memory by fighting and that was enough. Aftermath The war was very costly for the Dwarves: Nearly half of those involved in the final battle were killed and with a possibility of a few thousand more being killed throughout the rest of the war. Silgror I himself came down with a fatal infection, and Ludvig lost his left eye and hand in combat. The Ogres suffered irreparable damage to their numbers by war's end. Twenty thousand alone were killed in the Jimril Dale, and it seem highly likely that at least that many were killed throughout the previous five years of the war. Those that survived the final battle fled south through Azimar, seeking refuge in the Black Mountains beyond, where they would trouble Horaim for two generations to come. The War for Tela (117- ABB) Prince Dastenn of Volcar declared war on High King Gerous of Telierda, along with an unknown ally who ruled the lawless city of Latarnia. Dastenn believed the only way to rule Telierda was through fear, as his great grandsire did a century ago. Both his considerable Volcan army, and the superior Latarnian military, set out for one object: Tela, the capital city of Telierda. But before this could happen, Prince Dastenn had to assemble his troops. King Gerous’ spies in Volcar alerted him of these plans, giving him the opportunity for an ambush. He rallied all of his able bodied men and set forth to intercept the largest caravan of troops and supplies on their way to Volcar. The ambush took place while the caravan approached a bridge over the road it was traveling on. The King’s men left none alive and took the caravan of supplies back to Tela. Except a few men. One detachment of soldiers was scouting out for survivors within Telierdian boarders and had failed to return. Their Captain, Sir Fireflash, immediately started to search for them, accompanied by his talking horse Big Thunder. He saw brutish soldiers emerge from the ground. Their eyes glowed a dim red. He was taken into their caves and caverns; a veritable underground empire. Hundreds of Telierdians were already enslaved, forced to work mindlessly in the diggers’ mines. Sir Fireflash attempted to escape in the weeks that followed but to no avail, until he found a group of Telierdans who were planning their own escape. They toiled the entire week trying to escape, till the day came that a bright light shown through the top, and all of them silently climbed through, unbeknownst to the diggers. After getting everyone to safety, Sir Fireflash marked the land as forbidden and word was sent to High King Gerous. The High King was interested in giving second chances, so he offered peace to the diggers. But the diggers rejected the Crusaders’ message of peace, and attacked the neighboring city state of Okowayka, seizing the princess and taking her to their underground world as their prisoner. The Crusaders went to fight to save her, on their turf and in the diggers domain, not only because it was the right thing to do, but because they reasoned that they’d be able to form an alliance with the city if they succeeded, giving them an advantage in the war. After three days of tracking, the Crusaders came upon a Digger tunnel entrance. Their legions formed ranks and filed into the tunnels where a great battle was fought for the princess. Even after they saved her, they wanted a stronghold in the "under-world." Thus they fought long and with much shedding of blood before they realized that their aspiration was too aloft for even them to achieve, as all the Diggers were trained and ready to fight. No less than a fortnight later, Sir Fireflash spotted three Digger scouts. He managed to capture one of them in a one man ambush. The digger informed him that the attack on Okowayka was a diversion for the real attack. It said that the Digger legions had congregated in a hive right under Tela itself, and that they would use glem dust and Blaze-stone bombs to bring the city to it's knees. As the L4K geared for war, so did the diggers, with the aid of the Daemon Ignis... The Ignis War (117 ABB) The Ignis war was a conflict technically within the War for Tela, that may have been in the making since 190 BBB. Around 190 BBB, Darastrix Sthyr, in an attempt to learn more about the realm of Limbo, opened a portal to Limbo, however upon doing so accidentally let the Fallen Cabur and now Dasu'r Ignis free. Ignis, a Dasu'r of fire, had been exiled from his home of Pylea along with his true Dasu'r counterpart Pyro when she corrupted him and turned him from a Cabur to a Dasu'r. Darastrix was able to contain Ignis underwater, but at some point he escaped. After nursing himself back to health, Ignis proceeded to seek out his old enemy Darastrix, however he found that Darastrix was, to him, untouchable do to Darastrix's dragon blood and a spell Darastrix had preformed long ago. This lead Ignis to instead hypnotize and control Darastrix's boss, High Baron Vindavin of Arindear. Ignis had Vindavin send Sthyr on a number of suicide missions, but Darastrix simply wouldn't die. Then the League of Four Kingdoms, or the L4K learned of the Diggers (originally servants of Dastenn), and Ignis took this chance to strike a deal with the Diggers. He now controlled Arindear, a major player in the L4K, and the Diggers. As the L4K prepared to go to war with the Diggers, Ignis took steps of his own. As Arindearian forces descend upon the Diggers, Ignis put a large hypnotize spell on most of the L4K military present, taking total control of Arindear and much of Teldaria. He then had the Diggers and the Hypnotized knights turn on the rest of the L4K, causing mass havoc in Elesmoth and Having the diggers blow up all their tunnels under Teldaria turning into a swampland. Ignis was finally stopped in the nick of time at the climatic battle for Castle Valor in Arindear, where the rallied L4K forces, equipped with gear to prevent the hypnotize spell, re-took the Arindear stronghold, which hwas also the base of operations for Ignis and his forces. During the battle, Ignis was able to open a portal to limbo that allowed Terrus, Fridigian, and Pyro to escape. Pyro and a Turned-back-to-good Ignis were pushed back into limbo by Vindavin, who escape, and his Wife-to-be, (Who did not escape) while Terrus was imprisoned in the East Arindear River. Fridigian was able to escape, and his whereabouts are unkown. While Ignis himself was defeated and the spell lifted, Enniare has not recovered from the massive conflict. Telierda is in ruins, Arindear is on the verge of collapse, and agents of Pyro lurk everywhere. Plus, Frigidian is still on the loose. March on Spelltoopia (177 ABB) With the loss of his Wife-to-be at the close of the Ignis war, High Baron Vindavin of Arindear was both saddened and outraged. He thanked all of his allies for their aid in the battle against Ignis, but as he did this he realized one thing: Spelltoopia hadn't so much as raised a finger to aid in the war, probably because of their ancestors' war-filled past. They were raised to never forgive the kingdoms of men for their 'crimes' against the once great Magyk Nations. The Spelltoopian leader went on a military journey and had yet to return, leaving the kingdom weak and defenseless. Because of this, other kingdoms had their eyes on Spelltoopia, it was only a matter of time before she fell. When the L4K caught wind of the Baron's planned invasion they were uneasy, it was Sion who stood by his decision, and together they swept through the crippled country, dividing it into northern and southern regions. The south went to Sion, giving them an outlet to the sea; and the north came under Arindearian rule as Castellon. Second siege of Noldin's Keep(118 ABB) " Dead weight. A hindrance. That was all that the Rangers of Elesmoth ''were to the League of 4 Kingdoms now that Darrius Catler had left his second in charge. Should Darrius return, his country, returned to its activity and glory by King Daniel, would be returned to him. But until Darrius returned, if he ever did, the ROE would no longer be a member of the L4K and the remaining members would be claiming Elesmoth as a province of Telierda..." - Jason Deler Due to their change in leadership, Elesmoth became dormant in the L4K. Trading was closed and they tried to isolate themselves. But for the L4K, this was not acceptable; thus Elsmoth lost her seat in the alliance and the L3K, geared for war, marched on Noldin's Keep. Because of their superior numbers and a traitorous Ranger, the Elesmothan capital and stronghold surrendered before either side had any casualties. Sir Cortez, Baron Vindavin, and King Gerous stormed the throne room and usurped John Luke. Prince Han D'some of Telierda was set up as Governor till the eventual return of the Ranger's leader, Darrius Catler. '''The battle for Tebririand's How (121 ABB)' Dastir, Lord of Latarna, summoned a force of Azimarines to aid in his war for the golden kingdom.They came by ships and, after docking in Concordia, marched east. There were 10,000 infantrymen, 2,000 crossbowmen, and 260 cavalry in strength. The Azimarine General, Uralius, decided not to directly attack Telierda, but to attack one of her allies. This way, when Telierda sent aid, Dastir could sweep in with little resistance. The General acted as though failing was impossible. However, La Zalma wouldn't fall without a fight. Lead by Darian Baliol, the Sionian forces were able to ambush the Azimarines in Sandwood forrest. The Azimarine scouts found the Sionian stronghold located in a clearing in the wood: Tebririand's How. They were officially under seige, but Darian had other plans. Darian's plan was that he, along with most of the infantry, were to attack the right wing of Uralius' army at daybreak. When they were heavily engaged in battle with the enemy, the cavalry, broke out at a certain spot and cut off the portion of the enemy army that was under attack from the Sionians, from the rest of the Azimarines. However, things did not go as planned. The cavalry broke out at the wrong time and at the wrong location, and Darian and his army suffered badly while doing little harm to General Uralius's Azimarine Army. Darian's army was forced back to Tebririand's How with low morale. The Ennaire Witch trials (118-122 ABB) Early in the 11 years which followed the Ignis war (117 ABB), all of Ennaire went into a prejudiced time of witch trials, spearheaded by the Order of Light. Entire mage divisions were arrested and executed. Now, the only Wizards left are those who are RP characters. The Crusades for order Concordia The Concordian empire was founded in the early days of the Age of Conquest, after certain exiled outlaws from Sierador fled across the southern Sound(Later, the Sound of Concordia) and arrived in a then un-inhabited land. They founded the Concordian empire in this new land in the year 204 BBB, which started off in the northern band of the country. This was led by a cult leader from Sierador who was called the Müdro, who claimed himself to be a descendant of the god Müdamir. Many disagreed with the new authority's politics, so they migrated south of the small nation, and formed their own nations. Some went north where they vied for the northern desert (later known as the Mürad Empire) with goblins. Over the years, the Concordians expanded their empire greatly, conquering many southern countries, whose inhabitants had separated from the early Concordian settlers, most notably the province of the city Xalindril(North of Saragoza in modern Ennaire). In 96 BBB, they even colonized the land of Azimar in the south, but after only two years, the Concordian colonies were sacked by Orcs. The colonial remnant was plundered into anarchy, until they were forced to assimilate with the 15 Pirates that came from Ethros in 77 BBB. After Azimar became a kingdom, it allied itself with Concordia, and the two nations conquered the Conglomeration of Nations between them, and made them satellite states of the Concordian Empire. The Seirador Conflict (48 BBB) One of the most notable confrontations between Concordian and the northern countries was during the Golden Age, which was called the Seirador Conflict, in 48 BBB . Prince Zaidok, the son of the Müdro, was furious that Queen Aravis of Formenya Arda had rejected him. He led a small army across the Eastern coast of the Sound of Concordia in an effort to surprise and quickly conquer Seirador, to use as a staging ground for abducting Aravis and, in the future, conquering Formenya Arda. But his plans had been discovered by four travelers, who warned Seirador of the impending invasion on their way from Concordia to Formenya Arda. An Elven relief army arrived to aid the Seiradorians, and the Concordians were defeated. Azimar Azimar, to the far south of the Kingdom of Seirador, was colonized first by Concordian settlers in 98 BBB. After only two years, however, the colonies were sacked by Orcs. The Azimarine society collapsed. The few that weren't razed began an anarchist existence. 19 years later, in 77 BBB, fifteen seafaring pirates from Ethros arrived in the west coast of Azimar, forcibly mixing their families with the descendants of the remaining Concordian settlers to make an intelligent but also rough, brutal, and warlike group of integrated Azimarine people. This had ultimately resulted in Azimar becoming a kingdom, in which its northern border became the northern frontier of the Concordian Empire. These were the Azimarines who grew strong in number, and eventually most of them invaded Seirador in the year 23 ABB, during the Azimarine Conquest, after they left Azimar for good, due to centuries of domestic dispute, and finally a famine in their home land. It was from this line of Azimarines that Cassian V was descended. The Azimarine invasion was made possible, in part, by the fact that the Kingdom of Seirador, as well as Azimar, were both suffering through a dark age, and so brought a new age to Seirador. The Azimarines that remained in Azimar, began to repopulate the nation and gradually end the famine. Azimarines, whose own country only had dumb beasts, were naturally scared of Seirador's magical talking beasts, and attempted to rid the conquered nation of them. However, in the year 89 ABB , these exiled "Olde Seiradorians", who had lived in hiding since the Azimarine regime began, initiated the Seiradorn Revolution and defeated the Azimarine-Seiradorians. In 97 ABB the golden Kingdom of Seirador was divided into five kingdoms: Telierda, Seirador, Arindear, Conquerus, and Bardala. And in 99 ABB, both Bardala and Seirador fell under Concordian control, their populations enslaved and the territory renamed Sion. Among these was Prince Rodrigo Cortez, the son of King Cassian V, who was smashed in the attacks. Horaim The Elven-strife The Elven-strife was a war which spanned two centuries, and can be divided into three major conflicts. The first conflict This war was started over territory. The elves living in the Nayr Delta region began pushing their territory, and likewise, the Humans on the other side began pushing back. The second conflict This was instigated shortly after a human prince was assassinated--supposedly by an elf. There was no real victor for this war, and since then the relationship between elves and men has gotten worse. The third conflict No one knows WHY this conflict started, though most historians argue that it was for territory. The Humans won, due to an elf traitor, who gave away valuable military secrets. The traitor disappeared after the war. The elves have been pushed back, and have disappeared from the delta area, though they live in small havens on the south side of the Nayr Delta, the largest being Alindar. The other three are Grendash, Kalinor, and Lasten. Ethros and the surrounding Islands DATING SYSTEM The Ethrosians use a different dating system than the people of Ennaire. They use the dating system of BSE (Before Sterling Era) and SE (Sterling Era). 0 BSE would probably be in 0 BBB/ABB in terms for a ratio of the Ennaire dating system, and the Ethrosian dating system. Now, let's get into some history! EARLY ARRIVAL The first arrival of the Ethrosians came in about 500 BSE, when a few clans led under a man known as Eth (literally translated form Old Ethrosian as Eastward) led them from a far eastern land to an island. Eth was smashed soon after, and the island was named Ethros (literally translated form Old Ethrosian as Eastland, the combination of Eth and Ros, the word for Land). More clans started coming to Ethros because the far eastern land had collapsed into disarray and anarchy, and the clans had to stay somewhere. Eth's descendants created a clan called Clan Sterr, and their seat was the most eastern tip of Ethros; a city called Eastlaw. Then, clans started warring with each other, but soon found themselves speaking more Universal Basic (English), because of the native humans and an Orc-like species known as the Leercans, who lived on islands a few miles off Ethros. 0 BSE 0 Before Sterling Era was a fateful year. For 500 years, clans had been having tribal wars with each other, trying to gain support with other clans to fight them. Clan Sterr, a very powerful clan, was a very common enemy. Everyone wanted a share of their power. Then, under a teenager named Brandon Sterr, he changed Clan Sterr's name to Clan Sterling, and then went on a rampage throughout Ethros. He conquered and allied clan after clan, until finally, after never losing a battle, Brandon Sterling became Brandon of the House Sterling, First of his Name, King of all Ethros. This victory was achieved by Brandon's utilization of several dragons, or, as the Ethrosians call them, Flying Terrors. Brandon also utilized magic and magical beasts, such as Warbears and Horsewolves. That was Brandon's key to success. After the victory, Sterling Era, began. King Brandon quickly set up his kingdom at the city of Eastlaw, where all Ethrosians were welcome. Then, with his lords, Brandon was plotting to take over isalnds next to Ethros, and create an empire that would last generations among his family. LEERCA & STORMWAY CONQUESTS Around 10 SE, Brandon Sterling was now an older man. He had conquered many things, and now, he was ready to conquer again. There were three islands that Brandon had his sights on: Leerca, a large, lush island of forests and mountains to the south, and the Stormtwins, two islands of deserts and rivers to the east. Thus, Brandon set out. First, he would conquer the Stormtwins, and then Leerca. The Stormtwins were difficult to conquer, because the Stormclans under unification of their Talor (literally translated from Old Storm to Warrior-King) were a force to be reckoned with. After two years of fighting, Brandon had conquered the Stormtwins, and made them one section of the kingdom: Stormway. After Stormway, Brandon gathered more forces, and sailed off to Leerca. Leerca had more difficult terrain to travel, and the native Leercans were more ruthless warriors than the Stormclans. On the last battle of the Conquest of Leerca, in 16 SE, Brandon Sterling was smashed by Leercans. However, his prince, Ned Sterling, took his sword and his crown and led the Ethrosians to victory, as his father would have. Now, Ethros was at peace. THE GREAT WAR (100 SE) After years of peace and prosperity for Ethros, several Houses of nobility saw the weakness of the king, Brandon IV. They also despised how Brandon IV's father, Brandon III, outlawed the use of magic, because the priests of Ethros's religion, the Followers of Eth, believed it to be a wrongdoing. Thus, to end the political weakness, they decided to wage war against the Crown. The war lasted for seventeen years, where men on both sides fought mercilessly against their brothers. The war ended at the Great Salt Tragedy, where both sides met for battle at a fishing town known as Great Salt. There, Brandon IV, and the rebel king known as Erin the Conqueror, led their armies into battle. They both flew Flying Terrors, and when the battle was over, and the smoke had cleared, neither side had won. Brandon IV and Erin the Conqueror had both been smashed, as well as their Flying Terrors. Great Salt was destroyed, and both armies were wounded. However, Brandon IV's son, Robert Sterling, led more men towards Great Salt, destroyed any remains of the rebel army. The battle, and war, had ended in a victory for the Ethrosian Crown. I'll get more details to the rest of the history later.